


Okusha

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Okusha

Izinkuni zidlule phakathi kwekamelo elincane njengoba indoda ikhahlele emnyango. Waqalaza engathi ulindele ukuthola amadragons.

UJaime wasukuma ngokushesha wabhekana nomnyango esaba ukuthi abanye babulawa udadewabo ekugcineni babeze ukuzombulala uBrienne. Ngaso leso sikhathi, uBrienne wasuka embhedeni ebambe insangu.

UBrienne wamgqolozela ngolaka lo muntu owayemi nje emnyango. Amemeze, "Podrick unjani wena?"

Inhliziyo kaJaime yayishaya ngamandla esifubeni sakhe njengoba ebambana nzima nokuthi angamphoqi isigaxa sakhe ngenkathi ingqondo yakhe ibanjwa yilokho okwakubonwa ngamehlo akhe. "Fuck!"

UPodrick uthukile, "Mina ... ngizwe izwi lomuntu. Ngicabange. Bengicabanga ukuthi kukhona okungahambi kahle."

UJaime waphakamisa isandla ekhombisa uPodrick, "Yebo kukhona okunegazi impela kukhona okungahambi kahle kuwe.

Amehlo kaPodrick aya ebangeni elinzima lokukhipha amabhulukwe acwebile kaJaime kube sengathi iyisixhaxhaxakaxa sokudwengula umthungo uvulekile. Amehlo akhe ahlahlekela kuBrienne ecabanga ngalokho okwashiwo nguBronn kuye emuva.

Ukuxakaniseka kukaJaime ngokugxambukela lapho egcina ukumamukela kwabonakala ebusweni bakhe. "Ngisindise impilo yakho ngokukukhipha eLing King's. Futhi nansi indlela ongibuyisela ngayo?"

"Ngiyabonga, futhi ngiyaxolisa," uPodrick uthathe igxathu emuva, "Mina ... yena ..."

UBrienne wamphazamisa, "Hambani nje nizitholela into yokudlela ezitebhisini."

UPodrick uthathe elinye igxathu emuva emuva wadonsa umnyango avale kuphela ukuze ungahlali endaweni ngoba ilokhi yephuliwe.

UJaime wawungenayo intukuthelo yakhe ngenkathi ebuka uPodrick eqhaqhazela ngenkathi ezama ukuthola umnyango, "Shiya!"

UPodrick uncike ohlangothini futhi wakhuluma nabo ngokusebenzisa igebe elingama-intshi amathathu emnyango, "Umusa wakho umnandi um Ser ummm ..." Ngokushesha waphenduka wabe esehla ngezitebhisi kube sengathi uyalandelwa yiNkosi yokukhanya.

"Yikho konke." UJaime wehlela phambili wasunduzela umnyango ovaliwe ebambe endaweni yakhe.

UBrienne wagwaza insangu yakhe emnyango wesivalo.

Babuya emuva ngaleso sikhathi babuka imilozi yabo ethukuthele.

UBrienne ubuze ngezwi elinamandla, "I-bastard evinjelayo?"

Babukana bodwa bengafuni okomzuzwana base bephuma behleka.

Emva kwesikhashana, uJaime wavele wakloloda, "Ububonile ubuso bakhe?"

UBrienne unenkani, "Pod Poor."

Phezu kwalokho okusanda kwenzeka nezinsimbi eziyisikhombisa adlule kuzo nodadewabo, wayazi kuleli gumbi ukuthi wayejabule. Ukusondela kukaBrienne njalo kwenza ingxenye yenhliziyo yakhe yagcwala ithemba ngethemba lokuthi kungaba yini ... ukuthi angaba ngubani. Kwakuyinto umlutha ukuba naye. Wamoyizela futhi wanquma ukuthi uma kungukuphela kwazo zonke izinto uzozibandakanya nalobu budlelwano bokugcina obungafanele.

Ukuphela kwesinqumo sakhe kwasusa konke ukungabaza ngezinqumo azenzile zokumjabulisa ngaphezu kwalokho uCersie azokufuna. UBrienne wayefuna ukuthi avumelane nezinto eziseWordrun eziphathelene neBlackfish, futhi wakwenza. UBrienne wamtshela ukuthi akhulume nendlovukazi ngokuguqula umqondo wakhe ngokulwa eMpini Enkulu, futhi wakwenza. UBrienne wamtshela ukuthi athembeke fuck, futhi wakwenza. Kwaba nokuthula okubuthakathaka phezu kwakhe njengoba ecindezela izinto ezibucayi zakudala futhi ekhathazeka ngekusasa, futhi kancane kancane wazivumela ukuba abekhona kulo mzuzu… noBrienne.

UJaime wakhipha amehlo akhe phezu komuzwa wokudonsa ofanayo uhlala enza - efuna ukuba seduze kwakhe, efuna ukubona ukuthi uzothini, efuna ukuhambisa izandla zakhe phezu kwesikhumba sakhe. Sifiso sokuningi. Njalo.

UBrienne wayeka ukuhleka futhi wabona amazwi ebusweni bakhe. Yinye ayengalindele ukuyibona kuye. Wabuka umzimba wakhe wabona ukuthi uPodrick unani; wayeqinile ngesitatimende esivimba iqhude. Ubengalindele ukuthi indoda izokwedlula lena ngaphezu kwakhe isikhundla namandla ukuze enze lokho abesola ukuthi wayekuzwa ikakhulukazi ngenkathi enoCersie obusa umhlaba. Ubecabanga ukuthi uzokuya empini ecabanga ukuthi uzobuyela kuCersie emtshela ukuthi konke kungokwakhe, ukuvikela izintshisekelo zakhe, futhi njengaphambilini konke kuzothethelelwa. Kuthiwani uma lokho bekungelona iqiniso le ndaba? Waphefumula okokuqala ngqa ukuzwa ukuthi angaba nentshisekelo kuye njengoba indoda inowesifazane.

UBrienne akazange asuke lapho esondela eduze futhi ethinta ingalo yakhe futhi. Wayekade enamadoda ngaphambili, kodwa kubo kungenzeka ukuthi kwakungeyona into entsha yokuphakama kwakhe nokuthwala okwabakhanga. Lokhu kwakuhlukile. Wayengumuntu ohlukile. Wayefuna ukusondela kuye, ukumthinta ngaphandle kokubhuka, ukwaba nokuzethemba kwakhe. Futhi ingxenye yalokho bekuba naye ngazo zonke izindlela abekwazi ngazo. Ukuphela kwento eyayimxaka kakhulu kunamehlo akhe egcwele indlala kuye kwakuwukucabanga kokuthola le ndoda ezizwa isibopho sayo sangempela. Umqondo wakhe wamjaha, Lokhu akwenzeki ngempela? Ngabe kunjalo? Ukulangazelela kwakhanya esikhunjeni sakhe lapho athinta khona.

UJaime uhlasela isikhala sakhe esivumela umzimba wakhe ukuthi uhluthulele kuye. Ubengafuni ukuhamba ngejubane elikhulu futhi amenze abhikishe noma amshaye phansi ngalolo daba. Injabulo yenjabulo nokwesaba kuxubene ndawonye lapho ezibuza ukuthi ngabe ubeka impilo yakhe engcupheni yokuthi aqhubeke nowesifazane aqine futhi ahlonishwe njengoBrienne. Olunye uhlangothi lomlomo wakhe lwalunqunyiwe njengoba ayazi ukuthi wayengeke athumele ababulala ubuthi, kodwa abulale indoda ngezandla ezingenalutho uma enza okuthile ngaphandle kwemvume. Wayengeke adlale imidlalo yokugula uCersie ayenza ukuba idlale. Kwamjabulisa lokho lapho ebumba imizimba yabo ndawonye futhi ebeka ingalo yakhe okhalweni elele isandla sakhe ngaphansi kwehembe lakhe ezizwa imfudumalo yesikhumba sakhe.

UJaime umile okwesikhashana nje ngoba izinto azithandayo azijwayelekile ngeke zisebenze naye ngenxa yokuphakama kwakhe. Ngokokuqala ngqa empilweni yakhe nowesifazane, wazizwa engaqinisekile. Wacabanga uma kufanele alinde ukuthi ancike kuye ukuze amange, uma kufanele aqale ukumanga ... Akakwazanga ukubuyela emuva, futhi akakwazanga ukuthuthuka.

UJaime wavula umlomo, kodwa akazi ukuthi athini.


End file.
